


All The Angels Are Here

by ElenaCee



Series: Devil's Trap [30]
Category: Lucifer (TV)
Genre: Alternate Universe - Canon Divergence, Domestic Fluff, Established Relationship, F/M, Original Character(s)
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-08-01
Updated: 2019-08-01
Packaged: 2020-07-28 21:50:53
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 5,018
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/20071147
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ElenaCee/pseuds/ElenaCee
Summary: It's a house-warming party.





	All The Angels Are Here

**Author's Note:**

> It was time to give the Decker-Morningstar household a new home.
> 
> I sincerely apologize for all the fluff (no, I don't, I loved writing this, so y'all just have to bear reading it). No, seriously, I hope this isn't too fluffy.
> 
> As always, thank you all so, so much for all the comments I'm deplorably not replying to. Trust me, I read and cherish every one of them. Thank you also for reading, even if you don't comment, for your kudos, and for staying with me through all these parts of this longest story I've ever written in any fandom. Thirty parts. Wow.

Chloe was home, sitting at her desk with her laptop open, a case file next to it, trying to get some work done.

She was coming to the conclusion that there was a very good case to be made for doing paperwork in the precinct. As usual, working from home was turning out to be full of distractions, especially since it was a Saturday, and both her children were home.

She’d barely managed to verify the alibi of one potential suspect when the sound of giggling from Trixie’s room made her look up. Through the open door, she could see her daughter carrying Nathaniel piggy-back style from one corner of her room to the other. The fledgling was not too big for that yet, if barely. And to his credit, he was assisting his big sister by beating his wings to make himself lighter.

Satisfied that they weren’t actively about to blow anything up, she turned back to her work.

More giggling a little later, and she looked up again automatically. There was a saying that parents should start worrying when their children got quiet. She had found, though, that hers giggling usually merited a closer look, especially if it was Nathaniel with that propensity for mischief he had inherited from his father who was doing the giggling. Like right now.

This time, it was the little boy carrying his big sister across the room.

She opened her mouth and drew breath to tell them to cut that out, that Nathaniel was way too small to bear Trixie’s weight and might harm himself, but she stopped herself. Half-celestial. Basically invulnerable. He’d be fine.

Just then, the front door opened to admit Lucifer, laden with grocery bags. “Honey, I’m home,” he called happily, still as giddy about being able to say this as he’d been the first time.

With the Devil now in the house as well, Chloe might as well give up on trying to get anything done and saved her work, closing the laptop. “You sure you’ve bought enough?” she said sarcastically. “That’ll barely get the party started.”

He craned his head past the bags in his arms to look at her. “You think so?” he said, doubt in his voice. “I could always make another run….”

“Nah, I’m joking. From the looks of that, we’ll have leftovers for weeks. Everyone else will bring something, too, yeah?”

He beamed. “That’s true. I was afraid I was a little low on Cool Ranch Puffs, but we can probably rely on Michael to provide.” He frowned, apparently playing back what he’d just said. “Who would have thought that the bastard would ever be good for anything.”

“Lucifer,” Chloe admonished him softly as she went up to him and kiss him.

“Lucifer, did you bring chocolate cake?” Trixie asked from her position a foot off the floor in Nathaniel’s arms.

He tore his gaze away from Chloe to give Trixie an artfully surprised look. “How was I supposed to know you’d want some, urchin? It’s not like you’ve ever mentioned you liked chocolate cake before.”

Trixie rolled her eyes, reminding everyone that she was about to turn into a young lady who wasn’t taking any crap, not even from her step-Devil.

Lucifer, clearly having noticed the look as well, grinned widely. “Kidding! Of course I brought your favorite confectionery. And Belgian chocolates for the little spawn, though he clearly needs to work off some energy first, from the looks of it.”

Nathaniel finally put Trixie down. “Did you see me, Daddy? Did you?”

Lucifer nodded. “Not blind.”

Nathaniel made a face.

“Very impressive feat of physical strength, Spawn,” Lucifer dutifully amended.

The little Nephilim’s expression of disapproval morphed into a sunny smile.

“Right, gang!” Chloe said brightly, seeing as everyone was in the same room and seizing the opportunity. “Since we don’t know when the rest of friends and family will actually arrive, how about we get started on the food?”

Lucifer nodded, already rolling up his sleeves and unpacking the grocery bags.

“And you, kids, remember, it’s a housewarming party. Everyone is going to get into and look at everything. I suggest you go clear your rooms, unless you want to make a bad impression.”

Trixie made a face, clearly a harbinger of her impending bout with puberty, but, to her credit, hopped to it easily enough.

“Nathie,” Chloe called back her half-angel son. “Mommy wants to talk to you.”

Nathaniel gave her a bright smile. “Okay, Mommy.”

She held out her arms, and Nathaniel came into them with his usual enthusiasm. As she held him, she could feel his small hands close about her fingers, and when he looked at her, his eyes had exactly the color of her own eyes.

Drawing a calming breath, she focused on her love for her small son, on how proud she was of him. His smile brightened as he picked up her feelings, and she gave him a moment to bask in them. He was very much his father’s son, after all.

Then he took his hands off her, still holding eye contact, and as she watched, the gray-blue of his eyes lessened to a light gray.

“There will be a lot of people in our home today,” she began.

He nodded. “Our family.”

“Hmhm. And some friends.”

He smiled, clearly looking forward to it.

Chloe bit her lip. She had no idea how this would go over.

Frowning as he noticed her expression, Nathaniel curled the fingers of his right hand around her index finger, looking at her searchingly, and again, she could see the color of his eyes change to look like her eyes as he used his powers to pick up her feelings.

Which was the cue she’d needed. “You’re looking into my mind, aren’t you,” she said, smiling to let him know that it was okay. She had no secrets from her son.

He nodded earnestly. “You have that face you get when you tell Daddy that he’s done something wrong.”

She raised her eyebrows, inviting him to go on.

“I thought I’d done something wrong.”

Gently, she covered the small fingers that were still holding one of hers with her hand, blatantly not removing them, and focused on her feelings.

He smiled as he picked up on them. “But you’re not mad at me.”

She returned his smile. “No, Birdie. I’m not mad at you. And you’ve done nothing wrong. But you’re using your powers to look into my mind, and I want you to realize something, okay?”

He schooled his expression into one of attentiveness. “Okay, Mommy.”

“I’m used to you doing that. So is Daddy, and Trixie. But everyone else doesn’t know that you can do that, or that anyone can do it. They think that their thoughts are their own. They may not like you listening in on their thoughts.” She cast about for an example. “It’s like you’d be able to read their secret diary. Thoughts are private.”

He was looking at her out of wide, light gray eyes, with the exact same expression Lucifer had when he was baffled by some human intricacy.

“I want you to promise me something, okay?”

He nodded, looking so earnest and so childlike that Chloe wanted to hug him.

“Promise me that you won’t use your powers to read anyone’s mind during the whole of this party. The only exceptions are me and Daddy. Okay?”

“Yes. I promise.”

“Good. Do you understand why?”

“Hmhm. It would upset people.” He widened his eyes. “I don’t want any upset feelings. They hurt.”

Chloe couldn’t help it - she hugged him.

* * *

Celestials had a funny approach to the concept of time. As Chloe had learned, this was due to the fact that time in their home plane of existence - Heaven - moved much slower than on Earth. The famous seven days of creation had only been seven days in Heaven. On the physical plane, hundreds of years had passed for each day. Neither was the precise relationship of Earth time to Heavenly time linear, so sometimes and depending on factors no one seemed to be able to explain, one heavenly day even equaled a millennium on earth.

Therefore, whenever one of the Heavenly Host wanted to, say, join a housewarming party on Earth, they’d have to leave the Silver City during a window of just a few seconds, or they’d be early, or overshoot, by hours or even days.

Chloe was aware of this, so she was prepared to cut that part of her celestial family that came down from Heaven to join them some slack.

By now, several of Lucifer’s siblings, following the reappearance of God and His rather dramatic official sanctioning of contact with humans, had moved to Earth and were living their lives down here. They would be as much on time as they cared to be. Others, though, still felt the old disdain towards their Father’s ‘experiments’ and continued to live in the Silver City, but Chloe assumed it was only a matter of time before their curiosity would get the better of them, too.

They had barely finished the preparations for the party when the first guests arrived, all familiar faces - Sachiel, Ephraim, Azrael, and Raphael, each bearing the traditional housewarming gifts and some food, Azrael muttering about the new souls who had arrived in limbo having to wait for a bit while she went and had some fun. Ella breezed in, bearing a homemade salza and hugging Azrael enthusiastically as soon as her hands were free. Linda brought three loaves of artisanal bread. Amenadiel sent a text explaining that he and Dan would be late as they were on a case and staking out a cemetery, which, as he put it, only made sense after dark. Chloe tried not to think too much about the implications.

The next arrival was a young-looking angel with lightly bronzed skin and a slightly Asian slant to her dark eyes. Despite having arrived by flight, she wasn’t wearing the silvery robes that Chloe had come to expect from Celestials, but rather something she could only describe as intricately decorated leather armor. Also, disconcertingly, she was carrying a two-tipped spear.

“Hi, Remiel,” Chloe greeted her, “I hope you’re not expecting to have to use this.”

The newcomer looked at the weapon in her hand as if surprised to find it there. “Apologies,” she announced, “I seem to have come to regard this as an extension of myself. No hostilities are intended, or planned.” She looked around and placed the spear against the wall near the front door, presenting her empty hands. “Chloe. I am happy to see you again. You look well. Am I welcome in your new home?”

Chloe bit back a smile and reached out to grasp the angel’s right hand. “Welcome, Remiel. It’s been a while. Please, come in, feel free to look around.”

“Thank you.” She gave a short, almost military nod, returned the pressure of Chloe’s hand with the same precision, and let go. “Oh, I almost forgot. I brought drink. I did not know the human custom, but I know that you are familiar with ours.” Stepping aside, she revealed a keg sitting on the ground behind her. “This is Manifold, fermented and distilled manna. It is very potent, so the humans in the family should probably be careful with it.”

“Thank you,” Chloe said. “Both for the drink, and for the warning.”

The keg looked heavy, but before Chloe could consider calling Lucifer to carry it inside, Remiel had already picked it up like it weighed nothing and was striding through the front door as if about to conquer the house.

Chloe followed her in, briefly contemplating once again that, with family like this, her life would never be dull.

* * *

Not surprisingly, considering the fact that most guests were winged beings who loved open vistas and needed room for their wings, the party mostly took place out on the terrace. Like all of Lucifer’s properties, their new home boasted an extensive terrace overlooking Greater Los Angeles, which Chloe realized wasn’t just there for enjoying the view, but mostly because it doubled as a convenient landing platform. It also boasted an open fireplace (because you can take the Devil out of Hell and all that), and plenty of weather-resistant ground cushions for lounging on, and of course a bar. All of which made the terrace ideal for hosting a party for Celestials.

Another subset of the party, to Chloe’s surprise, had gathered in Nathaniel’s room.

The Nephilim’s approach to making his room presentable had been to drag all the pillows and blankets in the house onto the floor of his room and to make a wide nest there, and it hadn’t taken long to attract the angels. Raphael had been the first to wander in and settle down in it, and she hadn’t left yet, deep in conversation with the fledgling, who lay snuggled up to her, half-buried in the plumage of her wings. This had attracted Ella, and a little later, Sachiel, and if Chloe didn’t know any better, she’d think that something was going on between those two.

She shrugged. None of her business if there was.

Remembering her duties as hostess, she looked around to check if anything needed to be done, finding plenty of platters laden with food and lots of scattered, more-or-less full decanters, the keg of Manifold in a place of pride, its tap rarely unused, guests milling out on the terrace and wandering through the house, Lucifer at the piano in the grand room, Trixie talking earnestly with Ephraim, Linda slow-waltzing with and showing the steps to Michael, who was looking bemused and a little out of his depth, and, in one corner, Maze and Remiel very obviously comparing notes on deadly weapons and effective combat tactics.

No one was arguing, no one was throwing anyone into the pool. Plenty of wings in evidence, and no one was using the dining table, as everyone who was eating was doing so out on the terrace or on the floor, wherever they’d found it convenient. There were no dirty dishes to take care of, since the guests just kept using the same ones, or were using their fingers. Everyone was helping themselves to food and drink.

Nothing for her to do, apparently, except join them in having fun.

As she looked out at the terrace, now lit by scattered lights and lit torches as darkness had fallen, another winged guest was arriving; Amenadiel, carrying Dan in his arms, who was visibly trying not to grin too hard.

She went out to greet them. “Hey. Glad you could make it.”

“Yeah, sorry for being late,” Dan said. “And sorry we didn’t bring anything, either.” He looked at the winged celestials milling about. “Wow. Heaven must be empty. All the angels are here.”

Amenadiel laughed at that. “Not nearly, Dan. The Heavenly Host numbers in the thousands.”

Dan nodded, as if he hadn’t expected anything else. “Of course it does.”

“Chloe,” Amenadiel said, “if you need anything for the party, just let me know. I can easily go and get something.”

“Nah, no need. Lucifer’s already gone overboard with the food, and everyone else also brought something. We’re more than fine on provisions. C’mon, we’ve got Manifold. It’s quite the hit.”

The black-skinned angel brightened at that. “Manifold! I haven’t had that in ages. Who brought it?”

“Remiel.”

“Remi! Should have known. She’s fond of tough fights and tough drinks. Dan, you absolutely have to try this.”

Chloe watched them wander into the house and decided that she could afford to have a drink or two, so she followed them inside. This party was clearly taking care of itself.

And, yeah, Manifold was definitely something. Strong, smooth, with a fruity flavor. Or at least that’s what Chloe thought until she took a second sip, because that one clearly tasted creamy. And the third, tawny.

As warmth spread in her belly, she looked at the unassuming, clear liquid in her glass. “So that’s why you’re called Manifold,” she told it.

That was when Ella accosted her.

“Chloe,” she said brightly, without even addressing the fact that her friend was talking to her glass. “Chlo’. I’m. I need to talk to you. Like, right now. Absolutely  _ right now.” _

“Alright,” Chloe said, charmed, as always, at her friend’s exuberance. If Ella didn’t already exist, someone would have to invent her.

“C’mon.” Ella grabbed her sleeve and pulled her outside and off to one side of the terrace, near the balustrade, keeping the front door of the house in sight all the while.

Chloe let herself be dragged. “What’s going on?” she asked, giggling. Manifold doing its work, no doubt.

Ella came to a halt and took a breath. “Okay. Okay. So, angels, right? So, you and Lucifer. I never asked you for details after that first time, and frankly I deserve a medal for that kind of restraint, but now it’s suddenly, or really not so suddenly considering, anyway, it’s become super relevant for me to know, so, here goes: What’s it like?” The question was accompanied by dark eyes so wide that they were practically round.

“You might need to be more specific,” Chloe said, not managing to hide her smile this time.

Ella did a cute little dance on the spot. “Sex, man! Being together. Living together. And, and, and everything. Being in a, you know, relationship with an angel. What’s it like, all of it? Recommend, yes, no?”

Now, Chloe’s smile really ran away with her. Apparently, she hadn’t imagined things with Ella and Sachiel. “Oh, I would definitely recommend, but you do know that not all angels are alike. Like, my angel also happens to be the Devil.”

“In broad terms, they are, though. Like, immortal, kinda dorky from a human perspective, and literally alien.”

“Huh.” Chloe couldn’t really contest that much. Even serious Raphael had a child-like liking for chocolate and was completely out of her depth with things like the concept of human economy. “Anyway, how serious is this?”

Ella did another involuntary tap dance. “Sachiel’s asked me out on a date. That’s serious, right? I’d say it’s serious.”

Chloe smiled again, this time for another reason. This was probably just what Sachiel needed - a new connection. “I think it’s wonderful.” Then another thought struck. “But, Ella, you need to be aware that he’s rebounding. From my personal sample of one, I know that Celestials aren’t really great at being aware of their own feelings. I’m not saying that it’s not real, but, well…” She trailed off, not wanting to rain on her friend’s parade, but also not wanting her to run into a potential heartbreak situation.

But Ella waved that off. “I know. I was there when we found his dead girl, remember? I know he’s still grieving. He probably always will. But that shouldn’t keep him from trying to heal, and I…. “ She grabbed Chloe’s free hand. “And I really want to help him heal.”

That last sentence raised another objection in Chloe’s mind. “Ella, I’m really not trying to talk you out of this, but that sounds like - how do I put this - like an unequal relationship that he’d be getting more out of than you.”

Ella was nodding again, letting go of Chloe’s hand so she could wave hers about. “I know. Helper complex. I know I’ve got that. My shrink goes on and on about that. But you know what, it’s fine. I like helping people, making them feel better. Helping people is great. Helping an angel is divine, so I’d  _ definitely _ get something out of it.”

“Sounds like you’ve already made up your mind.”

“I’ve made up my  _ heart, _ Chloe, but I’m enough of a scientist to still be ready to hear objections. So, tell me. What is the biggest issue that you and Lucifer have?”

Chloe took a moment to answer that one. Apart from the whole neither of them able to believe that they deserved this thing they had found, what were the issues? Communication had been one, like in any relationship, but they’d solved that. It helped that Lucifer didn’t lie, and that he took his deals and promises very seriously. Still thinking, she took another sip of Manifold - blackcurrant this time.

“Power,” she finally said.

Ella gaped at her. “Power? Because he’s the Devil?”

“Nah, me having power over him. He lets me tell him what to do. He goes after suspects when I tell him to. He stands down when I tell him to. We live in this house now because I mentioned in an aside that I wish we had a bigger place for the four of us that’s not Lux. And don’t get me started on how he is in bed.”

“Puts you first?”

“Bingo. Always. Always me first. This is gonna sound funny, but sometimes I have these thoughts. If I went mad for any reason and told him I want to rule the world, he’d help me achieve that. He’d lay the world at my feet. I can command the freakin’ Devil, Ella. That makes me more powerful than, well, anyone on Earth. Actually, I think that’s the biggest issue - trying to keep grounded in the face of all this divinity.”

Ella nodded, looking thoughtful. “I can see that.”

This time, the Manifold tasted sharp and like aniseed. Chloe smacked her lips. She liked aniseed. “Plus, you said it - they’re alien to us, and we to them. Assuming you know what he’s thinking is a constant trap. Lucifer doesn’t think like us; well, maybe like a child or adolescent, unless he’s being this super wise eternal Archangel in between juggling evidence and pouting because Trixie ate his Cool Ranch Puffs.”

“I know!” Ella laughed at that.

“Sachiel seems more mature,” Chloe went on, warming to her subject, “probably because he wasn’t thrown out of the house when he was young, so maybe that juggling and pouting thing doesn’t apply to him so much. That may make it more difficult to get him, actually, and more tempting to assume he thinks like we do. And getting to know him could be tricky as well, if he’s like Lucifer, who still doesn’t quite know who he is, and who needed Linda’s help to figure out his own feelings. He still sees her sometimes. Come to think of it, you might want to get Linda’s input, too; what she can safely tell you, at least.”

Ella snapped her fingers. “That’s a brilliant idea, girlfriend. And thanks.” She checked the points on her fingers. “Don’t assume shit, be careful with what you say, make him tell you what  _ he _ wants in bed. Check.”

Amused, Chloe took another sip of Manifold and scrunched up her face at how sour this one was.

Ella had noticed. “Is that the angel drink? I’ve  _ got _ to try that! Right after I talk to Linda!” And off she went, weaving in and out of various wings as she made her way inside.

However, she wasn’t destined to have time to think about this development for long, because Lucifer found her.

“Chloe, my love! Here you are.” He came towards her, taking her hands in his and giving her one of his soft looks. “Michael has just made the tactical mistake of mentioning karaoke, and I thought you might not want to miss him making an ass of himself.”

* * *

The novelty of Karaoke still had not worn off for the angels.

Chloe suspected that this was the reason why Michael had been careless enough to mention it after his one experience with it a while back. Remiel and Azrael, who hadn’t been there last time, also signaled interest, which was reason enough to set up the system in the music room.

They had a music room, big enough to hold a grand piano and an audience of a dozen people or so and even boasting a small stage. Chloe still couldn’t quite believe it. (They also had a library, an extra dining room, a room in the basement for extracurricular activities that currently contained their hellish bondage device and an enormous ground mattress, a room in the attic with a circular removable section of the roof for their astronomical telescope, and a ginormous gym complete with ropes and bars for the children and a small sauna and a hot tub. The tub was big enough for Lucifer to spread his wings in.)

Lucifer had broken the ice with karaoke by singing “Bridge Over Troubled Water”, followed by Trixie’s “Frozen” - Chloe must have gotten something in her eye, because she was still blinking away moisture.

Next, Michael said over the microphone, “For some reason that is not entirely clear to me, I have developed a liking for this song.” And he proceeded to sing Sting’s “Fields Of Gold” in a voice that was both so like and unlike Lucifer’s that Chloe had to look at her husband to check that it wasn’t in fact him singing. And, contrary to Lucifer’s estimation, Michael hadn’t sounded half bad, but then again, he was an angel. They were probably all natural musicians.

Well, if Lucifer’s inexperienced twin brother could do it…. Chloe felt sufficiently boosted by Manifold to try her luck. She loved Evanescence’s “My Immortal”, so sue her.

On the last note, she caught Lucifer’s eye and the sparkle of light in one corner of it, and he looked back, and her throat closed up.

Ella saved the situation by yelling, “Oh, get a room, you two!”

Nathaniel, jumping up and down in excitement and a flutter of wings, asked if he could sing something, too, and did the computer know “Somewhere Over The Rainbow”?

It did, and Nathaniel proceeded to charm everyone with his clear child’s voice and true pitch, and the earnest way he stood there so small with the giant microphone in his tiny hands, singing about flying with blue birds.

“Your son,” Linda told Chloe over the ensuing applause, “has a great future in front of him.”

Chloe was blinking back something again that was no doubt down to the air conditioning. “I know, right?” was the best she could come up with on short notice.

“I mean it.” Linda nodded at the beaming fledgling as he went to rejoin Lucifer, who smiled at him in approval like the doting father he was. “And I’m not just talking about the singing. He has empathy, loads of it. That’s very unusual at this young age. He didn’t just sing this by rote. He felt it.” She paused, then grinned. “You could tell by the way his little wings twitched whenever the word ‘fly’ came up. So cute.”

Chloe opened her mouth to explain about Nathaniel being a touch telepath and thus having a natural access to other people’s emotions and to his own emotions as well, but she stopped herself. This wasn’t the time to go into that, and besides, Linda shouldn’t feel like she had to be a therapist all the time.

Ella was next with a very good rendition of Sinatra’s “Something Stupid”, which caused a bout of nudging and elbowing among the Celestials culminating in Sachiel joining her on the small stage to turn it into a duet, which in turn caused more nudging and knowing smiles. When they had finished, Ella impulsively hugged a surprised Sachiel before yelling into the mic, “I’m totes blaming the angel drink for this!”

* * *

Hours later, they were lounging out on the terrace, talking softly, draped over the ground pillows and the cushions and blankets from Nathaniel’s nest that had at some point migrated out here. The fledgling was fast asleep in Lucifer’s arms, his head hanging over his father’s shoulder and his little wings dangling haphazardly. Chloe, snuggled in under one of Lucifer’s wings, had one hand in her son’s plumage to stroke him as he slept.

Trixie, who had finally given up trying to persuade them to let her try the Manifold, was still going strong, currently showing some of her drawings to Sachiel, who was nodding judiciously and approvingly, no doubt making Trixie’s entire week. Michael was talking shop with Dan and Amenadiel, or at least Chloe assumed that they were talking shop from words such as “lair” or “metal-shelled eggs” that occasionally reached her ear. Ephraim and Ella stood talking about something science-y - Chloe would have to find out at some point what the Nephilim’s interest was. Raphael and Azrael leaned on the railing of the terrace, looking out at the night sky and the lights of the city below, silently soaking up the mood.

Maze and Remiel had disappeared into the gym at some point, and if the constant clashing of metal on metal was any indication, they were having fun as well. Chloe hoped they’d clean any accidental blood splatters up after them when they were done.

“Are you okay, my love?” Lucifer asked, softly.

She craned her head to look up at him and give him a beaming smile. “Not just okay, Lucifer. Perfect.”

His gaze softened. “Yes. You are.”

She smiled back helplessly. How could anyone not love him?

He looked back, and something in his eyes changed; a slight hint of Devilness had crept into the warmth of his gaze. One corner of his mouth lifted in a nascent smirk.

Going along, she put her free hand onto his thigh and moved it upward, keeping her eyes on his and watching his pupils dilate in the light from the torches. “Do you think anyone would notice if we... well….” She inclined her head towards the back door of their new home. With its basement room for extracurricular activities.

He considered this. “Probably. But I doubt very much if anyone would mind.” His voice had descended into a lower register.

Air was suddenly in short supply. “So… How about you bring Nathaniel to his room, and I’ll go get some… props, and we meet downstairs?”

His smirk turned full Devil. “An excellent suggestion, my Consort.”


End file.
